Always and Forever
by Kori Bischoff
Summary: *Third chapter uploaded* Ginny sees Harry again after years of not seeing him. She invites him to stay with her and he accepts. They become great friends, but is more instore for them? R/R
1. New Beginnings With Old Friends

Chapter 1- New Beginnings With Old Friends  
  
  
"So denied so I lied  
Are you the now or never kind?  
In a day and a day love  
I'm going to be gone for good again"  
~Eve Six  
  
  
Ginny Weasley, who is said to be the best woman Auror in history, walked into a Muggle bar after her latest capture; Mr. Lucius Malfoy. After Harry defeated Voldemort in his 7th year, all of his followers had disbanded and run for their lives. While Ginny and her colleagues had caught most of Voldemort's supporters, Malfoy had proved himself to be the hardest wizard to catch. While her co-workers had decided to go to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, Ginny instead went to a bar a few blocks from her house. She was not in the mood for celebrating with the rest of her friends. She wanted to be somewhere in which no one would recognize her as a great Auror, Ginny had never been much of the attention type, in fact, she hated it.   
  
It was nearing midnight, but Ginny knew this bar was open at all hours, which was a great convenience to her. Ginny found a stool a few seats away from the closest person, and ordered a Margarita from the bartender, a handsome man in his early thirties. The man three seats down from Ginny looked up at the sound of her voice. Ginny had aged from a cute schoolgirl to beautiful woman, she was much different from how Harry remembered her, but Harry would recognize her voice anywhere. She had not seemed to notice him yet, nor had she noticed any of the other people in the bar.   
  
"Fancy seeing you here." Ginny looked around to find the owner of the voice.   
  
"Harry?" she asked in disbelief. She had not seen Harry in years; in fact, his graduation was the last she had seen of Harry Potter.   
  
"In the flesh."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, although she also wanted to ask why he was alone. Harry always had a girl on his arm, usually one different from the week before.   
  
"Drowning my self pity in Coronas, I've grown quite fond of them. What about yourself? Why are you in a Muggle bar?" Harry asked.   
  
"We just caught another follower of Voldemort, the rest are out celebrating. I would rather not be with them," Ginny answered.   
  
"You always did keep to yourself."  
  
"Yes, I did," Ginny replied. Not wanting to continue talk about her poor social life, she asked, "And why are you pitying yourself?"  
  
"I am yet again girlfriendless."  
  
"Vanessa dumped you?"  
  
"How did you know who I was dating, we haven't talked in years," Harry asked, with a questioning look on his face.   
  
"I pick up the Daily Profit every now and then to keep up with things," Ginny explained. "As for not talking in years, you left everyone behind after you defeated him. Do you even talk to Ron or Hermione anymore?"  
  
"We send owls every so often. It's not like it used to be," Harry said sadly as he drained his beer and signaled the bartender for another one.   
  
"And why is that?" Ginny questioned gently.   
  
"They both have spouses and children and lives of their own. Look at me, I have nothing. I don't even have a girlfriend anymore."  
  
"Why are you taking this so hardly? You've only been dating Vanessa for a couple weeks. You'll get another girlfriend, you always do. You've dated more girls this year than most men do in their lives." It was a well-known fact in the wizarding community that Harry Potter went through girls as fast as young wizards and witches went through sugar quills.   
  
"You're right I always find another girl. All the witches want to date 'the boy who lived.' They want to be seen with me, but none of them truly care for me. I do everything for them, but they only like my image, not me. I guess Vanessa was just like the rest of them, but I didn't want to see it."  
  
"Someday you'll find someone who loves you for you. I'm sure of it Harry," Ginny said confidently.   
  
"I'm glad someone is sure of it," Harry said, getting up. "I should go, it's very late. It was good talking to you." No sooner had he took a step, Harry threw up all over the floor, along with his shoes. Ginny asked the bartender for a rag with soap on it, and cleaned the floor as Harry watched her with dumbfounded look on his face. Ginny looked up at Harry and asked if he was feeling okay. He just nodded, but his face showed that he was not okay at all.  
  
"They would have cleaned it up, you didn't have to," Harry stated.  
  
"How many drinks did you have?" Ginny asked, ignoring his statement.   
  
"Six, maybe seven," Harry replied.   
  
"Where are you staying tonight?"   
  
"I don't know yet. I'll find someplace."  
  
"Why don't you come with me?" Ginny offered. "You're going to have an awful hangover tomorrow morning, I can take care of you."  
  
"I don't think so, I-" Harry started.   
  
"Why not? You have no one to take care of you, and you have no where to go."   
  
"Okay," Harry said, agreeing. He knew she was right, he didn't have anywhere to go. Ginny paid for her drink, still nearly full, put her arm around Harry to help support him, and they walked to her house. Harry was surprised by the sheer size of Ginny's house. It was only two stories high, but its base was huge. The inside was too much for Harry to take in, being as drunk as he was, but it was beautiful. Ginny led him to the guest room, which was a light shade of blue. Harry found it very calming. There was a twin size bed in the room, along with a bedside table and a rather large armchair. Harry sat on the edge of the bed trying to make himself less dizzy.   
  
Ginny walked out of the room, only to return minutes later with a large men's t-shirt and flannel pants. "Where did you get these?" Harry asked.  
  
"They are Ron's. He left them here the last time he stayed overnight. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you wearing them." Ginny then left the room, shutting the door on her way out, giving Harry privacy to change. A short while later Harry opened the door to say goodnight to Ginny. She was outside his room.   
  
"Thanks for letting me crash here for the night Ginny. Don't worry, I'll be gone tomorrow. Goodnight." Ginny handed him a facecloth that she had put a cooling charm on to put over his forehead.   
  
"Anytime Harry. You really don't have to leave tomorrow."  
  
"I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome."  
  
"You are always welcome here. 'Night." With that, Harry went back into the guest room and Ginny walked down the hall to her room. 'What a night,' she thought as she got under the covers and slipped into sleep.   
  
The next morning Harry was woke to the smell of fresh coffee. He stumbled down to the kitchen and found Ginny there, drinking a cup of coffee and munching on bacon. When she saw him she rose and got him a mug of coffee. She handed it to him and motioned him to sit.   
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked.   
  
"Better than last night, but this coffee could really used some sugar and cream," Harry replied.   
  
"If you drink it black it will numb the hangover. Cream and sugar won't help any," Ginny informed Harry.   
  
"How do you know so much about hangovers?" Harry asked. Ginny didn't seem to be the type who would drink enough to feel it in the morning.   
  
"My last boyfriend was an alcoholic. He was drunk often. Sometimes-" Ginny hesitated. "Sometimes he beat me." Ginny shuttered at the memory. It was a memory she tried not to think of.   
  
"I'm so sorry Ginny," Harry said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"It's okay, that was over a year ago." 'You liar, it's not okay and you know it,' Ginny thought to herself. 'You think about it everyday, you don't let other men near you because you fear it will happen again. You let it run your life. In no way are you okay. You didn't even tell him everything.'  
  
"You haven't had a boyfriend in over a year?" Harry asked, as if being alone was the worst thing in the world.   
  
"Not one. It's not that bad," Ginny defended.   
  
Harry finished his coffee, thinking about what it would be like to be alone. He couldn't imagine it. Or maybe, he just didn't want to imagine it. "I must be going, thanks again."  
  
"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.   
  
"I'm not sure, maybe I'll go on vacation, get away from everything."  
  
"But I haven't seen you in forever, and now you're leaving again? You have to stop pushing everyone away. You should stay with me. Merlin knows it's lonely here in this house alone."  
  
"I don't know-"  
  
"Please Harry. I'd feel so much safer if someone else was here."  
  
"But you're an Auror, you shouldn't be scared of anything."  
  
"That's exactly why I am. Do you know how many people hate me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Fine, I'll stay with you. I just have some stuff I have to get from Vanessa's apartment. I'll be back later." And with that, he Apparated. Ginny smiled at the thought of her new roommate. An old friend who was now once again becoming her friend. Ginny vowed that she would help him become less dependent on his many girlfriends. He needed to realize that he didn't need to be with someone to be happy.   
~*~*~*~  
What do you think? The next chapter will be up soon. As for the song in the begining, I've seen many authors put parts of different songs at the start of chapters, and I thought I'd give it a try. I hope you like this story. Any ideas or opinions you have will be consitered. Please Review. Have a great day. ~Kori Bischoff 


	2. Flying, Swimming, and Picnics

Chapter 2- Flying, Swimming, and Picnics  
  
  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.   
I hope you had the time of your life.   
~Green Day  
  
  
Harry appeared later in the day with a two suitcases full of robes, some Muggle clothes, books and his broom. That was all he owned. He was putting his clothes in the closet of the guest room when Ginny knocked on the open door. Harry looked up.   
  
"Stop unpacking, you can do that at anytime. Grab your bathing suit, you're coming with me," Ginny said.   
  
"But-"  
  
Ginny cut him off. "What, don't you have a bathing suit?"  
  
"Yes, but-" Ginny once again did not let him finish.   
  
"Then go put it on. You should wear warm clothes over it, because it's kind of chilly outside. We'll be riding our brooms. I'll be waiting downstairs." And with that, she left. Harry obeyed her request, and put on his bathing suit and over it a pair of jeans and a long sleeved fleece shirt. He then walked down the stairs and found Ginny in the hall with his broom along with hers. She handed him his broom and motioned for him to follow her outside.   
  
They mounted their brooms and Ginny led the way. She was right, it was cold. Harry wondered if she was crazy. It was 57 degrees outside, and she wanted to swim. Before Harry could question Ginny, they came to a waterfall and a large pool of water beneath it. There were huge rock formations surrounding the pool of water.   
  
"Wow," Harry said, overwhelmed.  
  
"I know, isn't it great?"  
  
"It's beautiful, how'd you ever find it?"  
  
I was just riding around of my broom one day when I saw it," Ginny explained. "It gets better though." Ginny started to take off her pants and shirt, revealing a plain, black, halter-top bathing suit.   
  
"Nice bathing suit," Harry said. "You look good in it."  
  
"Thanks, come on, lets go swimming," Ginny replied.   
  
"Err...if you haven't noticed, it's sort of cold out here," Harry said, not making any moves to take off his clothes.   
  
"Stop being such a baby Harry."  
  
"Doesn't the word hypothermia mean anything to you?" Harry asked.  
  
"No," Ginny replied simply. "Now if you don't go in by yourself, I'll be forced to push you in, clothes, shoes and all."  
  
"Alright, fine," Harry mumbled as he removed his jeans and fleece and put them on a rock. His swim shorts were dark blue with red and orange flames coming up them.   
  
"Ooh, sexy Harry," Ginny said when she saw his shorts. "You're so hot you're on fire." She burst out laughing at her own joke.   
  
"Shut up," Harry replied, but he too was laughing. 'I should have known she was going to make fun of my shorts. I should have worn the dark green one,' he thought.   
  
Harry finally took off his glasses and put them on top of his clothes. "I can't see anything. There's no way I'm going to be able to jump in."  
  
"Here, take my hand. We can jump in together," Ginny offered. Harry accepted. They laced their fingers and Ginny led Harry to the ledge. "Okay, on three. One. Two. Three." They jumped into the water, which was twenty feet below.   
  
When they resurfaced Harry realized that he wasn't cold. The water in fact was warm. No, not only warm, it was hot, but a tolerable hot. It reminded him of Muggle hot tubs. "It's warm," Harry said, sounding dumb.  
  
"Oh course it is," Ginny said, making Harry feel as stupid as he had sounded.   
  
"Oh, I thought it would be cold." Harry said, partly ashamed for not realizing that Ginny wouldn't have brought him to go swimming in cold water when it was in the high fifties. Ginny laughed, and splashed him. "Hey!" he called. He could no longer see Ginny; she had swum out of his 5-foot seeing range. "That's not fair, I can't see."  
  
"How is that my fault? You should wear contacts, then you could see," Ginny said. Her dad had told her all about them.   
  
Harry had to think back to his life as a Muggle to remember what contacts were. Then he remembered that they were small lenses that you put in your eyes that worked like glasses. "I don't know."   
  
"They would show off your eyes so much better than those glasses. You should at least consider it." While most people say that Harry's eyes are like emeralds, Ginny was one of the few that disagreed. She thought of them more as the color of fresh cut grass, or the color of the signs that told street names. Harry's eyes were bright, emeralds are too dark to ever show the sparkle and light in Harry's eyes.   
  
"I'll think about it. The idea of putting something in my eye sort of makes me queasy," Harry said. "Besides, other than my scar, they are my trademark look. And my hair covers my scar, so without my glasses no one would recognize me."  
  
"Isn't that a good reason to get rid of them? If we're going to rid you of girls for awhile, wouldn't it help if they didn't swarm around you?"  
  
"Rid me of girls? Since when are we trying to do that?" Harry asked.   
  
"Since just now. You know that you don't need another girlfriend who is only in it for the fame. You need to find yourself. The Harry I used to know was full of life, but when I saw you in that bar last night I knew that you've changed, and not for the better."  
  
Harry listened to her words and knew she was right. He didn't even know himself anymore. All of his previous girlfriends seemed to take a part of him with them when they left him. He needed to get himself back, in a sense. Harry decided that his goal was to not have another girlfriend for 6 months. He smiled, knowing that Ginny would help him, and with her help he felt that he could achieve his goal.   
  
Harry and Ginny swam around for little over an hour. When they got out and wrapped themselves in towels Ginny had brought Ginny told Harry that they were going on a picnic. When Harry objected, saying that they didn't have any food or anything Ginny produced a small picnic basket from behind the rock she was leaning on. She told him how when he was gone, she had planned all this. They got dressed and started to hike up the rock hill carrying their brooms and the picnic basket. Harry had wanted to fly, but Ginny insisted they walk, it was better exercise. At the top of the mini-mountain there was a plateau on which they laid the blanket down on and started to unpack the food.   
  
"I've never been on a picnic before," Harry admitted.   
  
"Are you serious?" Ginny asked, disbelieving he had never went on a picnic in his twenty-three years.   
  
"Yeah, sad isn't it?" Harry asked.   
  
"What else have you never done that most people have?" Ginny asked with interest  
  
"I've never really went to a beach to go swimming and stuff, I've never rode on a bike, and I've never went camping."  
  
"Interesting," was all Ginny said. 'I know where our next trip will be to. He has got to go to a beach. I bet he'll love it there,' she thought.   
  
Ginny pulled sandwiches out if basket and handed on to Harry, along with a flask of pumpkin juice. She took out some juice for herself and placed it on the blanket next to her sandwich. She then took out a container of fruit salad, two bowls, and two forks. She scooped out some fruit for Harry and herself. "Thank you," he said when she handed it to him. They sat and ate is silence, taking in the view from their plateau. They sun was beginning to set in the West.   
"It's beautiful," Harry said, talking about the sunset.   
  
"Yeah it is. I come up here after work sometimes to relax," Ginny told him.   
  
"I can see why."   
  
When they were done eating their dinner Ginny said, "We better get going soon, it's getting dark and we don't want to get lost on our way back." They packed up their things and found their brooms. Ginny levitated the picnic basket and towels as they flew back to her house.   
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked quietly on their way back.   
  
"What Harry?"  
  
"I just wanted to thank you from bringing me. And thank you so much for being my friend. I haven't had any friends since the end on Hogwarts."  
  
"You're welcome. I've very glad I saw you at the bar."  
  
"I don't know where I would be if I hadn't seen you in the bar," Harry said.   
  
"Neither do I," Ginny said. Then, so softly that Harry couldn't hear, she said, "I don't know where you would be if we hadn't met, and I don't want to think about that, because I wouldn't want you to be with anyone else."  
~*~*~*~  
I would like to thank moonshadow, yaqui, LiLDoodle, and harypotrfan for reviewing the first chapter. Got an idea? Tell me. More will be up soon, please review, it would mean a lot. Have a great day! ~Kori Bischoff 


	3. Visiting Ron and Hermione

Chapter 3- Visiting Ron and Hermione  
  
  
As we go on   
We remember   
All the times we   
Had together   
And as our lives change   
Come whatever   
We will still be   
Friends forever   
~Vitamin C   
  
  
The next day was Sunday. Harry figured he would be able to sleep in late, but Ginny had other plans. She woke him up at nine and told him that they were going to visit Ron and Hermione, since Harry hadn't seen them in a long time. Harry agreed that it was a good idea and by ten they were ready to go.   
  
"Where are we going to see them?" Harry asked, knowing that Ron and Hermione didn't live near each other.   
  
"The Burrow. Here, take some floo powder." Ginny handed the tin she kept it in to Harry and he took a pinch. A few minutes they were in the house Ginny grew up in.   
  
"Mom! We're here," Ginny called. Mrs. Weasley came from the den and hugged her daughter. Then she hugged Harry. "Are the others here yet?"  
  
"Not yet Ginny, but you two are early. Would you like some tea?" Mrs. Weasley asked.   
  
"No thank you," Harry said politely. He wasn't much of a tea drinker. Ginny said the same thing, she wasn't thirsty. The three talked for a few minutes before Mrs. Weasley excused herself to go tend to her garden. Harry and Ginny sat down at the kitchen table and waited for Ron and Hermione. Hermione was the first to arrive. When she saw Harry she squealed and gave him a huge hug. Then she gave her sister-in-law a hug also.  
  
"What are you doing here Harry?" Hermione asked. Then, not letting him say anything, she rambled on. "He must be the surprise you were talking about Ginny." Ginny nodded, smiling. "What a great surprise!" Hermione exclaimed.   
  
"So how are you doing Hermione?" Harry asked.   
  
"I'm good. Our youngest, Rachel, has a bit of a cold, so she's been acting up lately, but I left her with Fred. She never seems to give him a problem."  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"She's a year and a half old. She has the same red hair as her father. Devin is 3 now. He looks more like me. So how are you? Still dating Vanessa?"  
  
"Nope, I'm single and happy for the time being. I'm staying with Ginny for awhile."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Is it really?" Ron said, entering the room, smiling. "Do we really trust Harry with my baby sister?" He gave both Harry and Ginny hugs.   
  
"Ron," Ginny whined. "I'm twenty two years old, I'm not a baby. Besides, Harry and I are just friends."  
  
"Sure. That's what they all say," Ron teased. Ginny slapped his arm playfully. He just laughed.   
  
"So Ron, what's new with you now-a-days?" Harry asked.   
  
"Well, my fiancé and I are planning a wedding at the moment."  
  
"You proposed?" Both Hermione and Ginny squealed at once.   
  
"Congratulations," Harry said. "That's great." Hermione and Ginny were not satisfied with just knowing that Ron finally proposed to his long time girlfriend, Abigail Bryant. (Who had been a Ravenclaw in Ginny's year) They wanted details.   
  
"When?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Yesterday," Ron replied.   
  
"Did you do it romantically?" Ginny asked.   
  
"I asked her during a candlelit meal I had made." Hermione and Ginny sighed at the thought of this.   
  
"And why didn't we receive and owl?" Ginny asked. "Does Mom know?"  
  
"Yes, Mom knows. We were waiting for a time when everyone was all together to tell everyone all at once."  
  
"But why didn't Mom tell me?"   
  
"I don't know Ginny, but I thought we were going to have a good day today, not ask me a million questions."  
  
"Yeah, what are we going to do today?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We can play two on two Quidditch," Harry suggested.   
  
"Yeah!" Ron agreed.   
  
Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and said "guys," while rolling their eyes. But in the end they too agreed to play Quidditch, since they couldn't think of anything better that the men would agree to. Besides, flying was always fun. The teams ended up boys against girls, and the girls decided that they would have to beat Ron and Harry no matter what the costs. They would prove that girls very well could beat boys at Quidditch.   
  
Hermione, overconfident at her and Ginny's skills offered a little wager. "How about the losers of the game have to make the winners lunch?"  
  
"You're on Granger," Ron replied, not even asking Harry if it was okay, since he knew it was. "We plan on winning."  
  
"Weasley," Hermione corrected. "And there is no way you're winning."  
  
"You know how weird it is that you married my brother? I'm still not used to calling you Hermione Weasley. I've known you my whole life as Hermione Granger, and then you go and steal my last name."  
  
"Get used to it, I'm here to stay," Hermione said.  
  
"I'm the only one here who's not a Weasley, huh?" Harry commented.   
  
"It seems that way," Ginny said.   
  
Once the game started, Ron started to wonder if he should have taken Hermione up on the bet. Harry, who had never been anything but a Seeker, had a hard time trying to be a Beater against Hermione. Ron was also having a hard time, trying to dart back and forth from Chaser to Keeper. Ginny and Hermione seemed to not have a problem at all. Ginny was the Chaser/Keeper and Hermione was the Beater. They were used to the positions they played, for they were the same positions they always played at the Borrow. Ginny and Hermione made a great team and the men started to worry about their odds of winning. Since there was no snitch to end the game, there was a one-hour timer on, and when the hour was up, the team with the most points won. Half an hour into the game the women were up by fifty points and the men were grumbling.   
  
"I hope you can cook," Hermione said, taunting Harry as she shot a bludger his way.  
  
"I won't need to, we're going to send you women where you belong- the kitchen."  
  
"All talk, no action isn't going to send us anywhere," Hermione replied.   
  
Ginny scored another goal against her brother and smiled. "Ready to admit that we are better Quidditch players?" she asked, getting on Ron's nerves even more.  
  
"Not in your lifetime," he replied.   
  
When the timer rang the women were up by one goal. Harry and Ron had worked their butts off in the second half of the game, but they just couldn't beat the girls. Needless to say, the women were very proud of themselves and they didn't mind showing the men how proud they were. The men minded though.   
  
"So what would you like for lunch?" Harry asked.   
  
"I want spaghetti and meatballs. But I want meatless meatballs, because I'm not big on the meat thing. I also want fresh baked bread with that. And for desert I think homemade chocolate-dipped strawberries. What about you Hermione?"  
  
"That sounds good Ginny, but I want my meatballs to actually have meat in them. Think you can handle that?" She asked Ron and Harry. They just looked at each other and gulped. They nodded at the girls and walked into the house. Ginny and Hermione stayed outside and laughed about what a hard time Ron and Harry were going to have. They sat down on the bench that was located in the garden. Mrs. Weasley was no longer there.   
  
"Ginny, when you told Ron that you and Harry are just friends, did you mean that?" Hermione asked, knowing the extent of Ginny's crush on Harry when she was younger.   
  
"Yeah, there is nothing between us," Ginny said truthfully.   
  
"But do you with there was?" Hermione asked, hitting the nail on its head.   
  
"Well...yeah. He's had such bad luck with girls in the past, I want to show him what a relationship not based on fame is like. But he really doesn't need another girlfriend right now. And we're having such a good time as friends, I wouldn't want to ruin that because I still have feelings for him."  
  
"I understand. But don't spend your whole life wondering what could have been, okay? Promise me that. Promise that you will eventually tell him how you feel."  
  
"Okay Hermione, I promise."  
  
Inside Harry and Ron were having a hard time making lunch. The spaghetti was easy and they had found pre-made meatballs in the freezer, of meat and veggie variety, but making bread was causing all sorts of trouble. In the first loaf they made they had forgotten yeast and it had turned out flat and hard as a rock. Finally they had put dough in the oven that they were confident would come out as real bread.   
  
"Harry, can you check if we have any strawberries?" Ron asked.   
  
"They're right here. Where is the chocolate?" Harry said as he handed Ron the strawberries.   
  
"In my hand. All we have to do is melt the chocolate and dip the strawberries in it. That can't be that hard." They started to melt the chocolate and began talking about other things. "So you and Ginny truly aren't together?"  
  
"No, we aren't. Why would you think that we were? You and Hermione were roommates for a couple months right after Hogwarts, and nothing was going on between you two."  
  
"Yeah...but-"  
  
"It's the same deal here. Your sister is a great woman, but I don't see her and I together. At least not soon."  
  
"Okay, but if you and her ever do start dating, treat her right."  
  
"Ron, you know I would."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Owww!"   
  
"What's the matter?" Harry asked.   
  
"The chocolate burned me," Ron said, putting his finger under cold water.   
  
"Well, I think the bread's done."   
  
Half an hour later the men called Hermione and Ginny into the dining room for lunch. Everyone had a good time chatting while eating the food Ron and Harry had made. Everyone agreed that they had done a good job cooking. After lunch they all went for a walk in a nearby park. Ron had found a Frisbee in his dad's shed and brought it along. They threw it around for a while.   
  
When they got back to the Borrow they all played another game of Quidditch, which the boys won this time, though they had a feeling that the girls let them. Harry and Ginny had to leave after the game and all their goodbyes were said.   
  
When Ginny and Harry arrived back at Ginny's house Harry said, "Thanks for bringing me there. I really miss them."  
  
"Well of course you do, they are your friends."  
  
"They were my friends," Harry stated.  
  
"No, they are your friends, and will always be. Don't forget that," Ginny said, correcting Harry. Harry realized that Ginny was right, Ron and Hermione would always be his friends, no matter how much he had shut them out, they hadn't held it against them.   
~*~*~*~  
I realize that wizards and witches don't have freezers, but I don't know how they keep their food cool, so just go along with me. And do they have stoves? I don't know.   
  
I would like to thank _boxerwoman_, Lavendar Brown, and LiLDoodle for reviewing the second chapter. If you have any ideas for future chapters, tell me and I'll think about them. Please review, I would great appreciate it. Have a good day! ~Kori Bischoff 


End file.
